Triefnase
|Tod=SternenClan |Rang1=Junges |RName1=Triefjunges (Runningkit) |Rang2=Heilerschüler |RName2=Triefpfote (Runningpaw) |Rang3=Heiler |RName3=Triefnase (Runningnose) |Rang4=Zweiter Anführer |RName4=''Runningnose'' (inoffiziell) |Rang5=Anführer |RName5=''Runningnose'' (inoffiziell) |Rang6=Ältester |RName6=Triefnase (Runningnose) |Familie1=Mutter |FName1=Echsenstreif |Familie2=Vater |FName2=Schmutzkralle |Familie3=Schwester |FName3=Rankenklette |Familie4=Bruder |FName4=Rehfuß |Familie5=Ziehbruder |FName5=Braunstern |Mentor=Gelbzahn |Schüler=Kleinwolke |Position1=Heiler |Nachfolger1=Gelbzahn |Vorgänger1=Kleinwolke |lebend=In die Wildnis, Feuer und Eis, Geheimnis des Waldes, Vor dem Sturm, Gefährliche Spuren, Stunde der Finsternis, Mitternacht, Mondschein, Morgenröte, Sternenglanz, Dämmerung, Feuersterns Mission, Gelbzahns Geheimnis, Cats of the Clans, The Ultimate Guide, Tigerstern und Sasha, Tigerclaw's Fury |verstorben=Zeit der Dunkelheit, Lange Schatten, Stimmen der Nacht |erwähnt=Fernes Echo, Moth Flight's Vision}} Triefnase (Original: Runningnose) ist ein kleiner, grau-weißer Kater mit schütterem Fell, welches von altersgrauen Strähnen durchzogen ist und einem Dauerschnupfen. Auftritte Staffel 1 ''In die Wildnis :Triefnase ist nach der Verbannung von Gelbzahn der neue Heiler des SchattenClans. :Feuerpfote und Graupfote hören, wie er auf der ersten Großen Versammlung, an der sie teilnehmen, von einem Kraut redet, das früher Keuchhusten kuriert hat, durch die Zweibeiner jedoch verschwunden sei. Graupfote spottet auf derselben Versammlung über ihn: ''"Der kann nicht einmal seinen eigenen Schnupfen kurieren." ''Feuer und Eis :Der SternenClan schickt ihm ein Zeichen, dass Nachtpelz zum neuen Anführer des SchattenClans werden soll. Geheimnis des Waldes : Vor dem Sturm :Als die namenlose Krankheit im SchattenClan umgeht, kann er vielen Katzen nicht helfen, da er nicht die passenden Kräuter kennt. Als er eine Eule schreien hört, hält er es für ein Zeichen. Triefnase sagt dem Clan, dass sie wieder stark werden und dass sie den Wald beherrschen werden. Er behält aber für sich, dass der Clan dafür einen hohen Preis zahlen muss. Als Feuerherz ihm auf der Großen Versammlung nach dem Feuer auf dem DonnerClan-Territorium erzählt, dass Gelbzahn, Triefnases ehemalige Mentorin, tot ist, ist Triefnase sehr traurig. Gefährliche Spuren :Triefnase erzählt Feuerherz und Rußpelz, dass Nachtstern nie der richtige Anführer des SchattenClans gewesen war und dass er deshalb auch nie seine neun Leben empfangen hat, weshalb er auch so schnell gestorben ist. Triefnase bildet Kleinwolke zum neuen Heiler des SchattenClans aus.right|200px Stunde der Finsternis : :Nach Stunde der Finsternis wird sein Schüler Kleinwolke der neue Heiler des SchattenClan, da Triefnase nun ein Ältester ist. Staffel 2 Mitternacht : Mondschein : Morgenröte :Er reist mit den anderen Katzen ins See-Territorium. Sternenglanz : Dämmerung : In der Originalversion ist er allerdings nicht mehr gelistet. Staffel 3 Zeit der Dunkelheit :Triefnase taucht kurz am Mondsee auf und spricht mit Kleinwolke im Traum. Er erzählt Kleinwolke, dass Schwarzstern den SternenClan in Frage stellt, und sich fragt, ob die Clans wirklich zum See hätten gehen sollen. Triefnase sagt seinem ehemaligen Schüler, er solle Schwarzstern nicht aufgeben. Häherpfote denkt, dass der ehemalige SchattenClan-Heiler nicht einmal im SternenClan seinen Schnupfen heilen kann. Lange Schatten :Triefnase und der ehemalige Anführer Fetzenstern erscheinen in Häherpfotes Traum und bitten ihn, das Vertrauen des SchattenClans zum SternenClan wiederherzustellen. :Er und Fetzenstern erscheinen später vor Kleinwolke und Schwarzstern und sagen ihnen, sie sollen ihren Glauben zurückgewinnen und Sol aus dem SchattenClan-Lager verbannen. Dadurch wird aus einem gefälschten Zeichen ein echtes. Staffel 4 Fernes Echo :Als Häherfeder sich in Flammenschweifs Traum wagt, sieht er Gelbzahn, die dem jungen Heilerschüler erzählt, dass Triefnase mit ihm sprechen will. Häherfeder fragt sich dann, was Triefnase Flammenschweif zu sagen hat. Stimmen der Nacht :''Folgt Special Adventure ''Feuersterns Mission : Gelbzahns Geheimnis :Triefjunges ist der Sohn von Echsenstreif und Schmutzkralle. Seine Geschwister sind Rankenjunges und Rehjunges. Er und seine Geschwister ärgern des öfteren Knickjunges und nennen ihn einmal ''Badger-stinky (Dachsstinker). Als Gelbzahn dazwischen kommt und die Jungen ausschimpft, schämt sich Triefjunges dafür, im Gegensatz zu seinen Geschwistern. Er beschließt, ein Heilerschüler zu werden, da ihn Kräuter schon sehr früh interessieren. :Als Schüler stellt er sich sehr gut und geschickt an. Er merkt sich die Kräuternamen schnell. Während des Kampfes gegen die Ratten, angeführt von Braunschweif, versteckt er sich mit Gelbzahn im Busch, so wie Gelbzahn es von Salbeibart gelernt hat. Manga ''Tigerstern und Sasha In die Wälder :Triefnase ist einer der Ersten, der Sasha vorgestellt wird. Er meint jedoch, Tigerstern und Sasha sollten ihn nicht stören, da er sich konzentrieren müsse. Im Manga wird er alt, schwach und ausgemergelt dargestellt. Sonstiges *In In die Wildnis wird er einmal als schwarz-weißer Kater beschrieben. *In einem Erin Hunter Chat wurde erzählt, dass sich Triefnases Prophezeiung über die glorreiche Zukunft des SchattenClans erfüllte, als Tigerstern Anführer wurde. *In Tigerstern und Sasha wird er als weißer Kater mit schwarzen Flecken gezeigt. Familie *Mutter: Echsenstreif *Vater: Schmutzkralle *Schwester: Rankenklette *Bruder: Rehfuß *Ziehbruder: Braunstern Character Art Runningnose.J.byTau.png|Junges Runningnose.Heilerschüler.byTau.png|Heilerschüler Zitate Zeremonien Heilerzeremonie :'Gelbzahn:' ''Ich, Gelbzahn, Heilerin des SchattenClans, rufe meine Kriegerahnen an und bitte sie, auf diesen Schüler hinabzublicken. Er hat hart trainiert, um das Wissen einer Heiler-Katze zu erlernen, und mit eurer Hilfe wird er seinem Clan viele Monde lang dienen. Triefpfote, versprichst du, die Wege einer Heiler-Katze zu gehen, dich von den Rivalitäten zwischen den Clans fernzuhalten und die kranken Katzen aller Clans zu versorgen, selbst wenn es dein Leben kostet? :Triefpfote: Ich verspreche es. :Gelbzahn: Dann gebe ich dir mit der Kraft des SternenClans deinen Namen als Heiler-Katze. Triefpfote, von diesem Augenblick an wirst du Triefnase heißen. Dein Name soll daran erinnern, dass Heiler-Katzen nicht alles heilen können - wir aber immer ausreichend Vertrauen haben müssen, es zu versuchen. Der SternenClan ehrt deine Intelligenz und deine Hingabe. Komm jetzt und berühre den Mondstein mit deiner Schnauze, mögen all deine Träume gut sein. Quellen en:Runningnosefr:Rhume des Foinscs:Rýmákfi:Nuhanenäru:Мокроусnl:Loopneus Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:SchattenClan Kategorie:Heiler Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:Zweiter Anführer Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Älteste Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:SternenClan Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Feuersterns Mission Charaktere Kategorie:Gelbzahns Geheimnis Charaktere Kategorie:Moth Flight's Vision Charaktere Kategorie:Cats of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Tigerstern und Sasha Charaktere Kategorie:Tigerclaw's Fury Charaktere Kategorie:Benötige Bild